Two weeks notice
by Mondhexe
Summary: Snarf has finally decided to submit his. Old Toon.


**Two weeks notice**

Legal disclaimer Thundercats were created by Tobin Wolf developed by Rankin/Bass productions and probably now belong to Warner.

* * *

"Snarf! Snarf! Snarf!" The old feline grumbled in his quarters feeling particularly blue despite his reddish tone; sent away for the day for again treating oh mighty Lord of the Thundercats like the... child he really was.

He knew most of the team considered him little more than a nuisance most of the times more since their return to this New Thundera. Because his charge was all grown up wasn't he?

_'I really should consider packing and going back home?_' he thought '_since, well when was the last time I was actually paid?'_ he wondered letting his mind go back to the young and ambitious recently graduated from the Snarferin university for graduate studies on child rearing honor student Osbert he had once been.

"Snarf! I never picked my diploma." He almost cried.

He could clearly remember looking at the bare recruiting document he had received with certain reserves since females from the lion clan were know to be extremely possessive of their cubs more often than not life threatening to anyone who would dare approach.

As customary he had not considered asking further questions as expected of a discreet serious professional, it had seemed like a challenge that would do wonders in his curriculum with the added bonus of visiting the alluring Thundera from which he honestly had not seen much aside from the palace; always busy since his charge was certainly handful and remained being so.

He remembered being awed at his arrival never before having left his home planet before and then he had been basically spirited from the spaceport much to his surprise to the palace. He at first thought they were giving him a tour and had even taken out his holocamera until they went inside the gates and they sort of confiscated it.

"Snarf! I never had it returned and is now probably in zillion pieces somewhere, it had some nice images I think"

He was given little time to adjust as the little and _orphaned?_ cub he often wondered had been placed in his care almost 27-9 on Thundera standard time upon his arrival by retired Lord Jaga himself as he learned afterward, that had also been the last time he had been referred by his given name too seem the Thunderian had troubles with the pronunciation of foreign names even with their best efforts were simply horrible and since there were no others like him around he adjusted to being called Snarf. And well that had been the little prince's, as he also learn afterwards, first word given the time he spent with him, talking about confidential.

His disregard for chit chat had never enlighten him on the former queen or whatever that must have existed whereabouts, for the little Lion-O had not just appeared out of thin air right? he had no seem much of his father Lord Claudis either, obviously busy all the time who rarely if ever visited his son;despite the meddling accusations the irksome Thunder kittens had he was a professional child rearing specialist "nanny" if you may but professional he was yes sir.

Cryostasis and following him in planetary exodus had certainly not been on his contract and he could have left of course; but it had seemed like an awful time to resign and the cub had those puppy eyes every time he was away and he had not found it on his heart to leave since his charge was sick and all and really did not trusted Jaga with the young prince welfare, that he knew very well considering how the kid returned from Jagas's training tours. Though why had they waited to the last minute to evacuate them had always been a puzzle he failed to grasp.

"Well the Thunder kittens are still young right? Maybe I am not...Snarf!" he shook his head never having felt particularly attached to them since well they were not his to watch after all he actually resented them, since they got functional pods; what were the odds that the one they were supposed to protect ended with the defective one.

Sometimes during their castaways days on Third Earth he had toyed with the idea of sneaking to the Youth Fountain and reverting his ward to his true age because that seemed rational, until Lion-O had been truly reverted to babyhood due to a spell or something. Yeah always expect the unexpected on this line of job should have been added at the bottom of the documents he received; but well he could never complain his job was boring, he had plenty of tales to tell back..._home?_ he Snarfed boringly.

Of course he understood why most of the times the prince's royal guard chose to be oblivious of the matter except when it suited them, the Thundercat duty thing and all; but sometimes the demands on his ward borderline insanity like: sending an overgrown but still 12 year old alone without even a sword or anything to get rid of the scary wizard mummy Mumm-Ra; that to this poor Snarf had sounded like a suicidal mission of sorts and given his "alleged" Thundercat status he had actually and against protocol argued against it only to discover that he was not really even Thunderian for that matter. "_I should have left... I should leave my job here is done right?" he snarfed thoughtful and a bit forlorn; heroic and dangerous things were as unsnarf as it got._

The purposeful professional wrote his resignation letter and prepared to give the mighty Lords of Thundercats his two week notice; not that he actually thought they would need since his position was probably obsolete and actually he doubted they would even notice his absence.

His quest for the young Lord ended in the balcony of the new lair where he found him looking at the sky with clenched fist over the rail looking a bit overwhelmed and lonely.

"Council meeting?" Snarf asked.

The young Lord nodded sighing.

"Snarf! Pancakes then I will even let you lick the spoon" the middle aged snarf said as a statement guiding the young Lord to the kitchen forgetting all about his resignation letter that was carelessly put on top of the other ones. He was not as professional as he thought having allowed attachment feelings to develop, maybe he was a bit obsolete for the no longer so little thing on his zealous guard; but that did not mean he was no longer needed."

**Notes**

I know Snarf is annoying and has probably been turned to a pet in the new series but as I aged his character sort of started making sense and he was not even addressed by his name poor guy and hence this Howard´s enc like fic.


End file.
